Diagnosing based on 3-D nuclear images of the brain, such as SPECT images of cerebral blood flow (CBF) and DaTSCAN images, is difficult and time demanding and relies on visual interpretation and numerical quantification of the images. The existing systems for displaying and quantifying such images bring a lot of manual work for the physician which may have to mark region(s) of interests with geometrical templates. This takes a lot of time and the accuracy of the segmentation is poor.
SE 524500 discloses a method and a device for determining of a three dimensional contour of an organ in a patients body, starting from an image of said organ. The method comprises a step of adjusting a predefined contour model to the image of said organ.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for reducing the need for manual work to create an image fully comparable with a normal reference image.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for creating such a normal image, and it is a further object to provide a method for automatically providing a second opinion regarding the normality/pathologicality of said image.